Not need to be loved
by Sara Grey Moon
Summary: Le Prince Edward se doit d'épouser Isabella Marie Swan, une lady, et aussi très bonne amie de la famille. Ils se détestent, et voient cette union vouée à l'échec… Cette histoire se déroule dans les années 1940 et 1950. XX éme siècle
1. Prologue: Lady Bella et ses problèmes

******Not need to be loved**  


**- ****_Prologue: Lady Bella et ses problèmes_** -

_____Disclamer__ : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le Prince Edward Anthony Cullen cherchait la future reine de son pays. Et sur qui était tombé cet honneur? Sur moi, Isabella Marie Swan, une lady. Sur moi, uniquement à cause de la promesse de mariage qu'avaient conclu par le passé nos grand-parents.

Edward Senior Cullen et Charlie Senior Swan, je vous hais.

Quand mes parents m'ont annoncé cette union, je suis entrée dans une colère noire, proférant de nombreuses paroles injurieuses, que je ne pensais pas, et que je regretterais sûrement plus tard.

La Princesse Alice, soeur cadette d'Edward, et donc ma future belle-soeur, était également ma meilleure amie. Quand celle-ci apprit la nouvelle d'une union à venir entre son frère et moi, elle fut au paroxysme de la joie: depuis que nous étions jeunes, Alice rêvait en effet de nous voir ensemble, en couple. Mais je n'aimais pas Edward, et lui ne n'aimait pas non plus. Certainement pas de cette façon. Un malentendu, suivi par une succession de crasses et d'entourloupettes, avait enterré une amitié qui datait désormais d'un autre temps. Lorsque nous étions petits, nous avions été très proches. Mais Tanya Denali, sa meilleure amie, lui avait raconté, à tort, que j'avais propagé des insanités et vulgarités à son encontre. Il m'avait alors insulté, et bien sûr, je ne m'étais pas laissé faire, et j'étais monté sur mes grands chevaux. La situation avait empiré, de jour en jour, puis d'année en année. Lui et moi avions fini par nous mépriser. Le destin en avait décidé ainsi.

Aujourd'hui, nous devions rendre visite à sa Majesté Carlisle, le roi de Livonnir. La Reine Elisabeth, sa mère, était morte quatre ans auparavant, et Carlisle, son unique fils, avait alors été couronné, sa compagne Esmée l'accompagnant alors dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir.

Allongée sur mon lit, je me demandais ce que serait ma vie aux côtés de l'homme que je détestais le plus, et qui, pour ne pas faciliter la chose, me détestait sans doute au moins autant que moi. Finirions-nous par nous aimer? Allait-on pouvoir vivre heureux? Ce mariage arrangé, et ses conséquences, m'inquiétait davantage encore d'instant en instant.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Alors ?**


	2. Chapitre 1: La famille Cullen

******Not need to be loved**  


**- Chapitre 1 : La famille Cullen -**

_____Disclamer__ : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**-****Mademoiselle Swan, arrêtez donc de bouger!** me sermonna Maria, qui s'évertuait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes à m'habiller.

Je devais rencontrer Carlisle et Esme, ou plutôt, sa Majesté le roi et son épouse, en tant que fiancée de leur fils, le Prince. Avant, quand je les voyais, je n'étais que Bella, la meilleure amie de leur fille. Et non la future promise du futur prince, donc future reine de ce pays.

Foutus grands-parents.

J'avais passé la moitié de la nuit à les maudire, eux et leur décision. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu leur passé par la tête?

Ma servante, Maria, tira sur le laçage de mon corset, coupant court à ma réflexion, et me coupant momentanément la respiration. J'étouffai un cri lorsqu'elle tira davantage encore, au-delà ce qui m'avait semblé possible.

À contrecœur, et au prix d'un énorme effort sur moi-même, je me forçai à ne plus m'agiter, de peur d'énerver Maria.

Bien que quinquagénaire, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et bien que nous ne voulions pas l'admettre, mon père et moi étions terrifiés par ce petit bout de femme.

Ses cheveux gris maintenus en un chignon serré, l'âge lui allait bien: son visage, marqué par le temps qui passe, restait harmonieux.

Elle s'était occupée de moi depuis ma naissance, et aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, elle avait toujours gardé son charme naturel et discret.

Elle portait bien entendu la tenue habituelle des servantes, à savoir une jupe bleue avec un chemisier blanc et un tablier, comme il était de coutume, et des ballerines noires on ne peut plus simple ornaient ses pieds.

Quand elle eut fini de bien resserrer mon corset, Maria m'aida à enfila la robe qui pendait sur son cintre depuis tout ce temps.

Légèrement bouffante vers le bas, deux nœuds papillon ornant les hanches, le bleu nuit des différents rubans et laçages contrastait avec le noir profond de la robe. Elle était somptueuse: élégante, montrant le corps sans être trop osée.

Ma robe enfilée, je me plaçais dans le fauteuil, face au miroir, et Maria s'attacha à coiffer mes cheveux.

Prenant le soin de bien redéfinir mes boucles, elle attacha ma chevelure en un chignon, dont elle laissa quelques mèches pendre de chaque côté de mon visage. Il ne resta alors plus qu'à appliquer un peu de couleur sur mes lèvres, un rose pâle ayant été choisi ce jour-là.

Je prenais enfin le temps d'enfiler mes chaussures, des talons noirs, pour parfaire ma tenue, et suivais immédiatement Maria hors de ma chambre.

Ma mère, Renée, était en bas, avec mon père, à m'attendre tranquillement dans les canapés du salon, à siroter du thé, comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

Je descendis donc les escaliers avec autant de grâce que je le pus, tel qu'on me l'avait appris, ce qui n'était cependant pas chose aisée de par mon équilibre naturel, et l'ajout d'une difficulté en plus que représentaient ces chaussures.

Mes parents durent entendre le claquement que produisaient mes talons sur le bois des marches, puisqu'ils se retournèrent à mon approche.

Mon père, Charlie Swan, second du nom, se leva d'un bond pour m'attendre au bas des marches. Il me fit un baisemain, par automatisme, et s'autorisa à m'embrasser sur la joue, avant de me complimenter sur ma tenue.

Ma mère me prit à son tour dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle clamait haut et fort:

**-Ma chérie, que tu es jolie! Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?**

Elle se tourna en direction du personnel qui se tenait, discrètement, contre le mur, et qui se contenta donc d'hocher humblement la tête. Ma mère parut satisfaite de leur réponse, puisqu'elle reprit la parole.

**-Il n'en croira pas ses yeux, je peux te le dire! Edward va tomber sous le charme, ma chérie!** me souria-t-elle, remettant une mèche de cheveux à sa place.

**-Maman, je voulais m'excuser,** commençais-je timidement, la voix hésitante. **Je n'aurai pas dû me comporter ainsi, l'autre jour…**

Sa main sous mon menton, elle me releva la tête, que j'avais inconsciemment baissée, de honte, et son regard s'ancra dans le mien. Ce que j'y vis, de la tendresse, de la compréhension, et du regret, me soulagea, et je lâchai un léger soupir.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella, nous ne t'en voulons pas,** assura-t-elle d'une voix douce et compatissante.

**-Bien, il est temps d'y aller, mesdemoiselles**, interrompit mon père, après un moment de silence, se raclant la gorge pour dissoudre le malaise qui semblait peser.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée, et ma mère et moi lui emboitâmes le pas. La voiture nous attendait à l'entrée de la demeure, devant le perron, qui semblait particulièrement sinistre en ce jour pourtant ensoleillé. Comme d'habitude, je saluais Jasper, l'amoureux secret d'Alice, même si fatalement, leur amour serait refusé. Pauvre de lui. Il me fit le baisemain traditionnel qu'imposait la présence de mes parents.

Je m'apprêtais à monter dans la voiture quand j'entendis la voix nasillarde de la fille des voisins, m'interrompant dans mon mouvement.

**-Ah, chère Isabella! J'ai appris la nouvelle de votre mariage avec le Prince!** dit-elle en guise d'introduction. Dans sa voix s'entendait l'intention de m'humilier d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je grinçais des dents à l'entente de l'usage de mon nom complet. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose à laquelle j'étais habituée, surtout dans un ton aussi désagréable. Je me tournais lentement vers elle, les lèvres pincées de peur de dire une chose de travers. En vain.

**-Jessica!** saluais-je de manière figée.**Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite! Comment ça va avec Mike,** ajoutais-je avec un sourire froid. **Toujours à vous disputer?**

Elle devint rouge de honte, ses poings se serrant pour tenter de canaliser ses émotions. J'agrémentais son silence d'un nouveau sourire, narquois cette fois-ci, et rejoignais mes parents dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Avant de fermer la porte, je lui jetais un dernier regard, et sortit la voix la plus nasillarde dont j'étais capable.

**-Bonne journée! Et je vous souhaite de ne pas vous séparer de nouveau!** concluais-je, presque méchamment.

Je me tournais vers mes parents, mon père me regardant d'un air sévère, quand ma mère ne retenait plus un sourire goguenard face à ma répartie.

**-Bella!** La voix dure de mon père me fit sursauter.**Ce n'est pas digne d'une Lady,** tenta-t-il de me sermonner.

**-Désolée Papa,** répondais-je faiblement, tout en battant des cils, lui offrant le spectacle d'une moue dont j'avais le secret.

Je savais qu'il ne pourrait y résister. Et à coup sûr, il ne tint plus compte de ce qu'il me reprochait, ce qu'un sourire amusé confirma, sans doute en réponse à mon comportement enfantin.

Une fois que le silence s'installa de nouveau, je m'accoudais contre la fenêtre, et regarder au dehors. Le soleil avait décidé de couvrir Livonnir de ses rayons, ce jour-là, chassant les si traditionnels nuages auxquels je finissais par ne plus prêter attention. La ville était donc sous ses plus belles couleurs.

Je me tournais vers ma mère, qui observait sereinement mon père.

**-Maman,** demandais-je timidement. **Est-ce qu'un jour, je serai heureuse? Avec lui ?**

Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise par ma question, prenant quelques instants avant de me répondre. Dans ses yeux, trahissant une certaine tristesse, on pouvait lire qu'elle ne désirait pas me forcer dans ce mariage, mais qu'elle respectait hélas trop mes grands-parents et les traditions pour s'y opposer.

**-Tu sera heureuse,** finit-elle par m'assurer. **Je ne te le promets pas - je ne peux pas te le promettre-, mais je pense que tu seras heureuse… Et puis, Edward est canon!** ajouta-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, un clin d'œil finissant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Elle éclata de rire, devant ma réaction et celle de mon père, à savoir une grimace, mais je ne pus me retenir, rigolant à mon tour nerveusement. Quand le silence s'établit une nouvelle fois, elle prit mes mains dans les siennes, et me fit un sourire malicieux, dont j'aurai du me méfier.

**-Et puis il y a le sexe!**

**-Maman!** râlais-je immédiatement, mon père se boucha les oreilles aussi vite qu'il le put, fredonnant frénétiquement tandis que ma mère s'épanchait sur le sujet. Voilà que ça recommençait. J'avais déjà eu droit à une séance d'informations concernant les rapports sexuels à mes 16 ans. Elle m'y avait tout expliqué sur le sexe, de loin comme de près. Une vraie torture.

**-Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il te fera monter au rideau, le petit Edward!** continua-t-elle, semblant ne pas réaliser l'aversion qui tordait désormais les traits de ses deux compagnons de route.

**-Lalalaaaaa,** chantait mon père, de plus en plus fort, posant ses yeux partout sauf sur sa famille.

Moi-même je ne savais plus où me mettre, baissant la tête, rouge de honte, priant pour que cesse les babillages de ma mère. Elle était quelqu'un d'assez excentrique, agissant sans se posant de question. Elle était digne, et ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. La majeure partie du temps.

La voiture s'arrêta rapidement, mettant fin à un trajet qui semblait s'être éternisé, et ma portière s'ouvrit sur un Jasper tout sourire, ses yeux bleus brillant d'excitation - merci Alice- , les boucles blondes voletant autour de son visage.

Je me demandais alors brièvement d'où pouvait venir le vent alors que la chaleur était à la limite du supportable.

Je descendis avec précaution du véhicule, suivie de mes parents, avant de remercier le chauffeur et de me retourner.

Devant nous, au pied du palais des Cullen, Esmee et Carlisle nous attendaient.

Ma mère ne tarda pas à rejoindre la reine tandis que mon père se dirigea vers mon futur beau-père. Je me mis moi-même en marche, et allais faire la bise à Esmee, avant d'entamer la montée des quelques marches. Mais ce fut sans compter ce petit corps qui se jeta sur moi, des bras m'enlaçant alors la taille. Je savais, sans même la regarder, qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

Malgré sa petite carrure, plus petite que moi, c'était dire, Alice avait déjà 17 ans, de deux années ma cadette, donc, et déjà un caractère trempé.

Elle portait une grande fierté à ses cheveux noirs, qu'elle maintenait courts et hérissés, mais surtout à sa garde-robe, ayant ce jour-là choisi de montrer une robe verte, de longueur moyenne, qui provenait sans aucun doute d'Italie.

**-Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente!** s'exclama mon amie, se détachant de moi d'un petit bond, for gracieux au demeurant. **Comme je ne peux pas choisir ta robe de mariage, tu me laisseras refaire ta garde-robe, dis?** implora-t-elle, l'air misérable, cette mimique à laquelle je n'avais jamais pu résister. Et qui fit encore mouche.

**-D'accord, **cédais-je, non sans imposer une condition. **Mais je garde certains vêtements!**

Son cri de joie souligna son contentement, ainsi que son impatience!

**-On commence dès ce week-end!** confirma-t-elle, avant d'attraper ma main, et de m'entraîner jusqu'aux portes de la résidence.

Des gardes se tenaient fixement, droits comme des i devant ces deux grandes portes, qui étaient le symbole de ce pouvoir, et ils les ouvrirent pour nous laisser pénétrer dans les lieux.

Alice nous fit monter à l'étage tandis que nos parents partaient faire un tour dans les jardins, sans doute pour discuter de choses dont je préférais ne jamais entendre parler.

**-Alors, Bella, comment tu te sens, par rapport à tout ça?** m' interrogea Alice.

Je soupirais, me laissant ainsi le temps de formuler ma réponse. Même s'il s'agissait de ma meilleure amie, elle restait la fille du couple royal, la sœur de mon futur époux et futur roi.

**-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Enfin, si,** avouais-je. **Je n'arrive pas à être heureuse ou même optimiste vis à vis de ce mariage… Tu sais comme quoi que ça n'aboutira à rien! Nos parents, et par extension nos grands-parents, ont beau ne pas voir la chose de cette façon, il n'en sortira rien de positif! Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que ton frère me hait depuis nos 16 ans?**

**-Cette Tanya,** râla de nouveau mon amie, ses yeux cherchant à foudroyer l'accusée du regard, malgré son absence. **Et alors, tu aurais beau avoir dit ce qu'il te reproche, et bien plus encore, qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi et t'agresser de la sorte! Ce n'est pas digne du futur roi de Livonnir, et encore moins de l'ami qu'il était censé être! Quand bien même il était jeune!**

Moi-même, je gardais encore ce souvenir comme un échec cuisant, qui me pesait encore au quotidien. Davantage maintenant. Tanya, cette peste, avait tout fait pour qu'Edward me ridiculise devant nos familles. Je m'en souvenais encore comme si c'était hier. Cela faisait maintenant quelques années que l'évènement avait eu lieu, mais il était gravé dans ma mémoire. Il avait après tout mis violemment fin à notre amitié.

_*Flashback*_

_Edward s'avançait vers moi, Tanya le suivant de près._

_Sa robe, indécente pour un banquet du standing que l'on pouvait exiger à la cour royale, offrait un décolleté en V bien trop prononcé, dévoilant un peu trop de poitrine qu'il n'était correct ou attendu d'afficher à une telle assemblée. Grossier. Mais il était mon ami. Je ne faisais donc aucune remarque concernant ce détail. Je ne faisais d'ailleurs aucune remarque toutes les fois où cette garce m'avait rabaissée. Parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, je m'étais tue. Parce que j'étais seulement la bonne amie, la meilleure amie de la sœur cadette, je me taisais._

_Le visage d'Edward reflétait la colère qui nourrissait contre moi, ses pas déterminés réduisant la distance qui nous séparait. Il se figea devant moi, ses yeux émeraudes me regardant avec malveillance, sa hauteur me dominant, moi et mes sentiments._

_-Bella, cracha-t-il, comme si mon nom était une insulte en soi, comment as-tu pu me faire ça?_

_-Mais…_

_Je ne pus finir ma phrase puisqu'il m'interrompit aussitôt._

_-Non! grogna-t-il. Non, tu me laisses parler! Comment as-tu pu dire de telles immondices? Comment as-tu pu ainsi raconter à tout vent, et avec autant de méchanceté, que j'étais gay, et que j'avais notamment couché avec le fils du pasteur?_

_Je le regardais, ébahie, stupéfaite, assommée. Ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, et pourtant, il était sincère dans sa croyance._

_-Tu n'es qu'une piètre menteuse, une manipulatrice sans honte, qui ne semble pas connaître de limites! Asséna-t-il, crachant toute sa haine. Tu es sans cœur! Je ne vois pas comment ma sœur peut te considérer comme une amie!_

_Et il continua ainsi dans sa lancée, sans même chercher à obtenir une quelconque réponse de ma part. Je ne cherchais à vrai dire même plus à me défendre. A quoi bon. Je me sentais trahie. J'étais blessée par son manque de confiance, blessée, au plus profond de mon âme, pour cet aveuglement qu'il avait si facilement accepté, un aveuglement qu'il n'avait pas même envisagé de remettre en question._

_Je détournais la tête, face à cette personne que je ne reconnaissais plus. Il m'insultait de la pire des manières, et il semblait presque y prendre plaisir. Je ne pouvais retenir les larmes qui ne cherchaient qu'à inonder mes yeux, et ne pouvant en supporter plus, je m'enfuyais à grandes enjambées, pour libérer ses sanglots et ses larmes loin de cette réalité qui m'écrasait._

_*Fin flashback*_

**-Bella, ça va?**

La voix d'Alice était lointaine.

Cette scène repassait en boucle dans mon esprit, encore et encore, ramenant constamment à mes yeux l'image de cet Edward qui avait tant changé.

Ce n'était plus l'adolescent adorable qui passait tout son temps terré dans sa salle de musique, à composer, loin du monde, en ma seule compagnie.

Je le rejoignais souvent, dans cette salle de musique, qui était devenue une sorte de refuge pour nous deux, pour l'écouter. J'emmenais parfois un livre, pour bouquiner lorsqu'il écrivait.

Désormais, il était exécrable, ne faisant plus jamais attention aux sentiments des autres, ce qui à l'époque le caractérisait pourtant. Il était devenu cet homme cruel. Avide de cruauté, même.

Je revins à moi quand je sentis l'impact d'une main sur ma joue.

J'hurlais ma douleur, tentant de l'apaiser en posant ma propre main sur la zone endolorie.

**-C'est bien fait pour toi,** se justifia Alice d'une voix dure. **Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter.**

Je la regardais, ébahie.

**-Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête?** finis-je par répliquer, autorisant l'indignation à ressortir. **Tu aurais simplement pu me secouer! Tu aurais DU me secouer. Mais une claque? Vraiment?**

Je maintenais son regard, les traits fermés. Il se passa ainsi quelques instants avant qu'elle ne s'excuse, et qu'elle reprenne le fil de sa discussion.

Ma joue était chaude, et sans doute rouge, une douleur persistait, mais c'était désormais supportable. Je tentais de suivre le discours d'Alice quand un coup frappé contre la porte l'interrompit.

**-Entrez,** hurla-t-elle sans même s'interroger sur l'identité de l'intrus.

Et la porte s'ouvrit donc sur lui. Mon pire ennemi. La personne contre laquelle ma haine s'était portée. Quelqu'un qui, fut un temps, avait compté pour moi.

Edward.

Il s'avança jusqu'au lit, où s'était installée Alice, qu'il embrassa sur le front, avant de me faire un signe de la tête, auquel je répondais, plus par politesse que par envie.

**-Maman vous demande de descendre,** offre-t-il pour seul excuse.**Nous allons bientôt souper.**

Je devais l'avouer, sa voix, sensuelle pour mon plus grand malheur, me rendait toute chose. Je le haïssais, de tout mon esprit, de toute mon âme, mais mon corps ne suivait pas.

ll faut dire que le sien était particulièrement avantageux.

Son corps. Son sourire était craquant, et ses cheveux, d'une couleur aux reflets cuivrés, toujours décoiffés, donnaient l'impression qu'il sortait du lit, que ce soit dans le cadre d'un sommeil bien mérité, ou d'une activité que l'église catholique réprimait.

Mes yeux suivirent les traits de son visage, pour se poser sur ses lèvres, qui portaient ce traditionnel sourire en coin.

_Salaud._

Il m'avait encore eu, Il savait l'effet qu'il me faisait, et il en jouait. Je levais les yeux vers les siens, pour voir que ceux-ci pétillaient d'amusement, voire de moquerie. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer insulte sur insulte à son intention.

Je me levais, suivie par Alice, qui chantonnait une mélodie qui m'était inconnue, sautillant en direction de la porte, pour suivre Edward.

**-Tu peux y aller, Alice,** proposais-je,**je te rejoins.**

Je marchais à travers les innombrables couloirs du château pour aller à la salle d'eau des invités, afin de me rafraîchir avant le repas. Je m'apprêtais à actionner la poignée quand une main se posa fermement sur mon épaule, m'interrompant dans mon mouvement, et me faisant pivoter par la même occasion.

Ses yeux me scrutaient. Je savais qu'il pouvait lire en moi de la même façon que je le faisais avec lui.

Il savait quand je le regardais avec colère, ou quand c'était avec désir. Il savait quand je voulais être seule. Il savait tout de moi, comme je savais tout de lui.

Là, seul, devant moi, il était vulnérable. Sa carapace tomba pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se reprenne, se refermant davantage.

**-Quand tu seras ma femme,** affirma-t-il,**je te ferai vivre l'enfer. Je peux te l'assurer.**

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

* * *

_Un immense merci pour vos alerte/favoris et les review pour le prologue._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !_

_XOXO_

_Sara Moon_


	3. Chapitre 2: Le repas

******Not need to be loved**  


**- Chapitre 2: Le repas -**

_____Disclamer__ : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Je le regardais partir, le souffle court, le dos contre la porte, seulement lorsqu'il tourna, s'engouffrant dans un nouveau couloir, et que je ne pus plus le voir, m'autorisais-je à me détendre. Je me forçais à bouger, et finis par entre dans la salle d'eau, m'inspectant rapidement dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient impeccables, mon maquillage n'avait pas bougé, et je me contentais de lisser ma robe là où d'éventuels plis s'étaient formés. Je retirais brièvement mes chaussures, celles-ci ayant endoloris mes pieds, que je massais vainement. Je songeais à retoucher mon rouge à lèvre, quand je remarquais que ma pochette n'était pas là. J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir avec moi lorsque j'avais quitté la chambre d'Alice. Je supposais donc que je l'avais égaré lors de notre échange avec Edward. Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions. A moins que… Non. Il n'avait et n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à subtiliser ma pochette. Après tout, tout qu'il y avait à savoir de moi, et sur moi, il le savait déjà. Je le supposais, du moi.

Je sortis de la pièce après une dernière respiration profonde, et inspectais attentivement le couloir. Et en effet, je retrouvais ma pochette, quasiment à mes pieds, sur le seuil de la porte. Je pus donc mettre de côté cette nouvelle inquiétude, m'étant une nouvelle fois emportée, et entretenais de rejoindre la salle à manger.

Ils étaient déjà tous installés lorsque je franchis la porte, tous leur regard sur moi, n'attendant que moi. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la seule place disponible, celle face à Edward, tentant de faire abstraction de la chaleur qui envahissait mes joues, traduction de la gêne intense que je ressentais à ce moment précis.

-Désolée, m'excusais-je d'une petite voix, prenant soin de ne croiser le regard de personne, si ce n'est le fond de mon assiette encore vide.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, ma chère, me rassura Esme, et je ne pus que lever le regard, croisant les yeux émeraudes, ceux qu'avait hérité Edward, son éternel sourire bienveillant m'apaisant.

J'acquiesçai, et attendis en silence que l'on m'apporte le premier plat. Assise à ma droite, Alice observait attentivement le collier accroché au cou de ma mère.

-Il vient de ma grand-mère, me sentis-je obliger de lui expliquer.

-Le diamant est magnifiquement taillé! me fit-elle remarquer, de l'admiration dans la voix. D'une telle précision…

Je hochais la tête, à intervalles régulières tandis qu'elle se lançait dans ce qui devenait, à son insu, un monologue sur les bijoux et défilés auxquels elle assisterait prochainement. Je détournais la tête, pour remarquer qu'Edward me regardait, amusé, sans doute par la réalisation, qu'il était sans doute le seul à détenir, que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, qui plus est distraite, ce que sa soeur pouvait raconter. Je lui souris sarcastiquement, embêtée d'être ainsi attrapée sur le vif par celui qui était à l'affut du moindre de mes faux pas, et, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je levais mon pied, et le posais sur son aine, protégée par l'anonymat de la table nappée. Il sursauta, et s'appuya fortement sur la table. J'éclatais de rire devant son visage médusée, la petite voix en moi étant particulièrement fière de l'effet obtenu. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, formant un grand O, ses yeux exorbités, les traits tendus, l'indécision et la panique passant furtivement sur son visage. Puis il se ressaisit, aussi vite qu'il le put, à n'en pas douter, et me regarda furieusement. Je ne me demandais même pas comment il avait pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait de moi.

Nos familles nous regardaient, intrigués, ne comprenant pas la situation, et l'affrontement, qui se déroulaient devant leurs yeux. Mon pied était toujours tout contre ses bijoux de famille - l'ironie de la situation particulièrement bienvenue à mes yeux -, et lorsque je sentis une bosse se former, mon rire se coinça dans ma gorge, le temps de comprendre que j'étais à l'origine de cette réaction. Je l'avais excité. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, et je m'en tenais le ventre, tellement je rigolais. Il finit par se lever, sa chaise grinçant violemment sur le parquet, le visage fermé, et, suivant de nouveau mon instinct, je me levais à mon tour pour me précipiter à sa suite.

-Excuse moi, Edward, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille une fois que je l'eus rattrapé et intercepté juste sur le seuil de la porte, tentant de contenir un nouveau rire, tu ne crois pas qu'il faille que l'on revienne s'asseoir? C'est impoli… lui fis-je remarquer, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me jeter un regard glacial, avant de revenir sur ses pas, moi même lui enchaînant le pas. Nos deux familles, ainsi que le personnel, bien que bien plus discrètement, avaient interrompu toute activité, pour nous observer, la curiosité lisible sur leur visage. Avant qu'Edward ne se rassoit, et ainsi être à l'abri derrière la nappe, je jetais un coup d'oeil furtif à son entrejambe, que je remarquais toujours bien gonflée. J'entendis un éclat de rire, et me retournais pour en deviner l'origine, Alice regardant maintenant elle aussi Edward avec un drôle d'air.

-Edward, ne me dis pas que ce que je viens de voir est vrai? questionna-t-elle moqueusement.

Je supposais alors que je n'avais été si discrète que ça. Je croisais son regard, et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil. Du coin de l'autre oeil, je constatais qu'Edward se faisait tout petit, aussi petit qu'il le pouvait du moins.

-Ca suffit! interrompit de sa voix dure le Roi Carlisle, le visage grave. Nous voudrions bien manger tranquillement, jeunes gens!

Il nous observa, à tour de rôle, avant de concentrer son attention sur son fils.

-Quant à toi, Edward, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour que ces demoiselles se moquent de toi, mais tu vas cesser immédiatement.

L'ambiance venait d'être refroidie. Baissant les yeux, je me réinstallais rapidement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, comme pour me faire oublier. Maintenant que j'étais calme, et que le silence était rétabli, chacun se concentrant sur son assiette, je repassais le film des évènements au travers de mon filtre de la raison, qui m'avait semble-t-il temporairement lâché. Ma conduite avait été des plus déplorables. J'avais laissé mon ego, parfois bien trop important, prendre les commandes, et je n'avais pas un instant réfléchi. En l'occurrence, j'aurai du prendre en compte l'endroit où je me trouvais, la compagnie que je partageais, et le contexte de ma présence.

J'inspirai profondément, et me levais de nouveau, lentement cette fois-ci.

-Majesté, je souhaite m'excuser pour ce remue ménage, implorais-je d'une petite voix, osant à peine diriger mon regard vers Carlisle, pour le baisser quasi immédiatement devant le sien. Ceci est de ma faute, et je suis consciente que ce n'est pas digne de la Lady que je suis sensée être, et de celle que je serai bientôt.

-Tes excuses sont acceptées, finit-il par dire, après quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquels je pus sentir son regard sur moi, sa voix plus chaleureuse. Tu peux te rasseoir.

Je m'obligeais, me plongeant dans mon assiette, me perdant dans le silence qui reprenait ses droits, et ce pour le restant du repas.

* * *

Nous avions fini par nous déplacer, et nous étions désormais assis dans le salon principal, des musiciens situés à l'extrémité de la pièce jouant une composition de Lizst, un compositeur et pianiste du XIXème siècle que j'appréciais particulièrement. Je restais en dehors des conversations qui se déroulaient autour de moi, préférant écouter attentivement la mélodie. Une chose qui aurait du devenir une habitude, en sa compagnie, si nous étions restés amis.

Je redemandais du thé à une soubrette, me distrayant de mes réflexions.

Un regard pesait sur moi Je le sentais, et je savais parfaitement qui m'étudiait de la sorte. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de tourner la tête, et je croisais ses yeux verts qui me contemplaient attentivement. Je ne détournais pas le regard, m'y refusant, et décidais même de l'affronter. Différentes émotions passaient dans le sien. Colère, tristesse,… Il y avait autre chose encore, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier, et je restais confuse face à cet émoi que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais vu dans ses prunelles que j'avais pourtant maintes fois observées. Il finit par détourner le regard, non sans avoir persisté, et je détournai moi même les yeux pour me reconcentrer sur la musique.

-Isabella, que dirais-tu de venir jeudi pour que l'on fasse les essayages, que l'on choisisse ta robe de mariée? me demanda Esme de sa voix douce quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ca me convient, répondis-je en lui souriant distraitement. Je viendrai à 15 heures, après mon cours de violon.

-Je viendrai de te chercher, se proposa Alice, et on rejoindra Maman au Palais!

J'acquiesçai, et me replongeais dans la contemplation du fond de ma tasse, à présent vide.

-Isabella, nous partons, dit soudainement mon père, me faisant sursauter, tandis que tout le monde se levait déjà pour se saluer.

Je me redressais donc rapidement, rejoignant les autres.

-A jeudi, souffla Alice dans mon oreille tandis qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras.

Je hochais la tête, et me déplaçais en direction des autres membres de la famille royale. Une fois face à Edward, je baissais la tête, mes joues se rougissant sous l'effet de la honte qui revenait, plus puissante encore, avec le recul.

-Edward… le saluais-je timidement, tout en faisant une révérence. A la prochaine fois.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et me dirigeais immédiatement vers Esme et Carlisle, à qui je souris avant de leur offrir une nouvelle fois une révérence.

* * *

Je ne fus pas mécontente d'être de retour chez moi, constatais-je plus tard, une fois à l'abri du monde extérieur, dans ma chambre.

Maria m'avait préparé un bain. Des bougies, aux différentes senteurs, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres, étaient disposées dans toute la pièce, et constituées, avec les chandelles, les seules sources de lumière. Je laissais tomber à mes pieds mon peignoir, et me glissais doucement dans l'eau. La chaleur qui m'entoura détendit mes muscles, et me permit d'oublier quelques instants ma journée. Il n'était pas encore tard, mais j'avais pourtant l'impression que la journée s'était éternisée. Je profitais donc de cette sérénité passagère.

Mais cela ne dura pas. La dure réalité me rattrapa bien vite. J'allais épouser Edward. J'allais devenir la Princesse de Livonnir. J'allais finir ma vie avec mon pire ennemi. Les larmes m'échappèrent, malgré mon désir d'être forte, et mon aversion de pleurer, et de montrer ma faiblesse. J'essuyais donc rageusement les quelques larmes qui s'égaraient sur mes joues, et me lavais rapidement, avant de sortir du bain, et de m'enrouler dans une grande serviette blanche.

Je constatais que Maria avait déserté ma chambre, remplacée par ma mère, qui m'attendait sagement, assise sur mon lit à la parure pourpre. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, et jouait distraitement avec son alliance. Je m'installais près d'elle, resserrant la serviette contre moi. Cela sembla la réveiller, puisqu'elle releva finalement la tête. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, et ses yeux chocolat, dont j'avais hérité, brillèrent d'une émotion que je ne comprenais pas.

-Ma chérie, commença-t-elle, la voix hésitante. J'aimerais te donner quelque chose…

Elle détacha le collier qui reposait sur sa peau, et j'en profitais pour l'observer en détail: une chaîne, simple, discrète, et un pendentif en diamant bleu. Splendide.

-Oh, Maman, c'est trop! murmurais-je avec émotion une fois que je réalisais ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Car il fallait reconnaître qu'en plus de sa valeur marchande propre, il comptait beaucoup pour ma mère, et je savais que s'en séparer devait beaucoup lui coûter.

-Prends-le, insista-t-elle, en le glissant dans ma main, la resserrant de la sienne.

Elle finit par me prendre dans ses bras, après quelques instants de silence, et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, caressant mes cheveux encore humides.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, et je sentis des larmes tomber sur ma peau.

-Moi aussi, Mama, répondis-je en la serrant contre moi.

Elle se redressa quelques secondes plus tard, s'essuyant les yeux, et sortit après un dernier regard. Je m'habillais rapidement, avant de descendre au salon, pour rejoindre mon père, qui était assis sur un des canapés, à lire son journal. Il se frottait de temps à autre la barbe, ses lunettes de repos vissées sur le nez. Quand il entendit le bruit de mes pas, il releva les yeux de son journal, et me fit un grand sourire.

-Ma chérie, viens donc t'asseoir… me proposa-t-il.

Je m'exécutais, et attendis patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Car je savais qu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Et je ne savais pas si je devais m'en méfier ou non.

-Les Cullen viennent faire un saut ici ce soir, m'expliqua-t-il, et devant mon sourcil haussé, il développa. Nous devons parler d'une chose importante.

Je commençais à m'alarmer, et, comme à son habitude, mon père sut me rassurer, ou tout du moins, tenter de me rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très sérieux… Enfin, cela dépendra de la façon dont tu prendra la chose…

Et ça ne sentait définitivement pas bon.

* * *

Un immense merci pour vos alerte/favoris et les review ! Merci aussi aux anonymes ! Voilà le chapitre II un peu moins long que le premier.

_Bonne lecture_

XOXO

Sara Moon


	4. Chapitre 3: Discussion importante

******Not need to be loved**  


**- Chapitre 3: Discussion importante -**

_____Disclamer__ : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Les Cullen étaient là depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, et j'attendais patiemment qu'ils abordent le fameux sujet dont mon père m'avait parlé. Edward était assis dans un fauteuil et feuilletait distraitement un magazine sur l'économie. Il portait ses lunettes, et même si j'avais bien du mal à l'avouer, cela le rendait terriblement sexy, surtout que pour ne rien gâcher, ses lèvres fines affichaient son fameux sourire en coin. Je tournais la tête pour remarquer qu'Alice me regardait, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Je fis la grimace, sachant pertinemment que je nourrissais davantage encore les nombreux scénarios qu'elle se faisait dans sa pourtant si petite tête. Je me levais, ne tenant plus en place, et la contournais pour rejoindre mes parents, installés en compagnie du Roi et de la Reine.

Je m'avançais vers eux quand deux bras se refermèrent autour de moi, m'arrêtant net. Une seule personne me tenait de la sorte, et elle me vînt immédiatement à l'esprit.

_Emmett._

_Emmett?_

Il était censé être en lune de miel avec sa femme, Rosalie, pour une durée de deux semaines, mais ils avaient décidé de rallonger leur voyage à deux mois.

Je me tournais et l'enlaçais à mon tour, le serrant fortement contre moi. Des sanglots se formaient dans ma gorge, et je les retenais tant bien que mal.

-Je t'aime, p'tite sœur, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que j'éclate en pleurs dans ses bras. Ma vue se brouilla, et j'enfouis ma tête contre son torse, vaine tentative de dissimulation de ma faiblesse momentanée, tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux.

-Oh, Emmett, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel tu m'as manqué! bafouillais-je, ma voix étouffée par son tee-shirt

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué! répondit-il, l'interrogation quant à ma réaction qui pourrait être jugée extrême perceptible dans sa voix

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, les plongeant dans les siens, chocolats, dont j'avais moi aussi hérité. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres, et ses joues toutes rondes me firent rire malgré les larmes que je ne pouvais pas retenir.

-Oh lala, Bell's, tu ne vas pas continuer à pleurer, quand même? se moqua gentiment Emmett

Mon poing s'abattit sur son torse.

-Ne te moque pas de moi! le grondais-je d'une voix faussement coléreuse

-Je vais aller dire bonjour à Maman, rigola-t-il doucement, avant de se détacher de moi .

Je le laissais se diriger vers ma mère, qui se leva et le prit à son tour dans ses bras, sanglotant elle aussi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon père, et son regard s'embua davantage encore. Mon frère n'avait pas encore été mis au courant de la future union entre Edward et moi. Charlie n'avait pas voulu le lui dire par téléphone, et nous avions donc attendu qu'il rentre de sa lune de miel. Je redoutais ce moment, sachant pertinemment que cela le mettrait dans tous ses états. Et je n'étais semble-t-il donc pas la seule. Emmett et mon père se firent une accolade, puis il salua tour à tour les membres de la famille royale, avant de s'installer aux côtés d'Edward, tandis qu'Alice, Rose et moi nous regroupions dans un autre canapé.

-Alors, Rose, c'était comment? demanda Alice, tout excitée.

-Oh, c'était extraordinaire! s'extasia-t-elle. Emmett était si romantique.

-Une première pour lui! l'interrompis-je, l'ironie perceptible dans ma .D'accord, c'est bon, je te laisse continuer! répliquais-je face au regard noir que me lança Rosalie, levant les mains en signe de reddition

-Donc, reprit-elle, où en étais-je… Ah, oui, voilà! Il a été étonnant, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas! Quand nous sommes arrivés sur votre île, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'extasier sur le décor… C'était paradisiaque! expliqua-t-elle, le regard lointain, un sourire aux lèvres, se remémorant sans doute le moment.

Un souvenir me revînt alors à l'esprit

J'avais dix ans, et mes parents avaient décidé de nous emmener sur l'île, accompagnés d'Alice et d'Edward. Il y avait une cabane, derrière la villa, et nos parents nous avaient autorisés à y dormir durant les trois premières nuits. Cette nuit-là, seule Alice dormait, et Edward et moi jouions aux cartes à la lumière de nos petites lampes torches. A un moment donné, il avait jeté ses cartes, et il m'avait regardé.

_-Bella, plus tard, tu seras ma femme, d'accord? m'avait-il demandé, sérieux._

J'avais accepté. Mais en ce temps-là, je ne savais pas l'écho qu'aurait ces mots .Aucune réalité n'y était attachée. Seulement, maintenant, nous allions vraiment nous marier. Même si, malgré tout, si ce malentendu ne s'était jamais interposé entre nous, je suis certaine que nous nous serions mariés de notre plein gré, un jour ou l'autre.

J'écoutais Rosalie d'une seule oreille, perdue dans mes pensées, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se disait. Je tournais la tête, et la vision de mon père se dirigeant vers moi me ramena à la réalité.

-Carlisle et moi allons dans mon bureau, m'indiqua-t-il, la voix relativement basse, ne prêtant pas d'attention aux regards intrigués de mes deux voisines. Edward et toi, rejoignez-nous.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, et je me levai donc pour rejoindre. Edward et l'inviter à me suivre, ce qu'il fît. Côte à côte, nous montâmes les escaliers, le pas lourd, puis pénétrèrent dans un long couloir.

-Alors, tu sais ce qu'ils nous veulent ? demanda Edward, sa voix grave brisant le silence.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupirais-je.

Non, je ne savais pas de quoi il serait question, mais je savais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, puisque déjà nous nous retrouvions face à la porte du fameux bureau. Je toquais, la main hésitante, et la voix, presque sinistre, de mon père se fit entendre.

-Entrez, les enfants.

-J'ai dix-neuf ans, je te rappelle, maugréais-je tout en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Il ne répondit rien à ma remarque que l'on pourrait juger acerbe, et patienta le temps que nous nous installions dans les fauteuils face à son bureau, Carlisle ayant préféré s'asseoir dans le canapé près de la fenêtre.

-C'est un sujet délicat que nous allons aborder, commença mon père, en guise d'avertissement.

Je respirai profondément, et me forçais à arrêter de me triturer les mains.

-Etant donné que ces dernières générations, les futures épouses des princes et rois de Livonnir devaient, le jour de la noce, tomber enceinte…

La voix de mon père persistait en fond sonore, comme un bourdonnement sourd, mais je m'étais arrêtée au mot 'enceinte'. Ils voulaient que le jour de mes noces, je tombe enceinte? Mais ce n'était pas possible!

Je regardais mon père, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'Edward s'était bruyamment arrêté de respirer.

-Tu veux que je tombe enceinte? demandais-je confirmation, l'hystérie naissante dans la voix. Moi? MOI?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levée, et faisais les cent pas à travers la pièce. Ils me fixaient tous, je pouvais sentir leur regard, même celui d'Edward.

Un bébé.

Edward et moi? Des cheveux cuivrés. Des yeux bruns. Un garçon? Une fille? Son portrait craché? Ou peut-être le mien.

C'en était trop. Je ne pouvais supporter ça, et mon corps se rebella. Je ne perçus pas l'impact de ma chute, mais des bras se refermant sur moi. Mes paupières se fermèrent, et je me sentis sombrer.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**

**Sara**


	5. Chapitre 4: Reluquer

******Not need to be loved**  


**- Chapitre 4: Reluquer -**

_____Disclamer__ : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Mes yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrirent complètement. Le grand plafond blanc avec le lustre en cristal de ma chambre apparut devant mes yeux. Le drap en soie de mon lit où j'étais allongée me chatouillait le visage. Je me relevais, et vis qu'Edward était endormi sur le fauteuil près de mon lit, la tête rejetée en arrière. Je me levais de mon lit et me dirigeais à pas de loup vers lui. Je ne portais qu'une robe de chambre de couleur bleue givre.

Je m'approchais de lui sans bruit, et postée devant lui, je l'observais. Sa chemise était ouverte, laissant voir le haut de son torse, ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée. Un détaille prit toute mon attention : cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça, un sourire doux ornant ses lèvres et détendu, chose rare venant de cet homme sans coeur. Il bougea légèrement, me faisant sursauter d'angoisse. Il ne fallait pas qu'il me trouve près de lui. Je me retournais pour rejoindre mon lit, espèrent secrètement qu'il ne se réveillera pas. J'allais arriver près de ma couche quand une main s'accapara de la mienne, et je fus tirer en arrière. Je tombais à la renverse, sur son corps à lui.

-** Alors, mademoiselle Swan, on joue les voyeuses**, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix rauque encore embrumée par le sommeil.

Je restais pétrifiée sur place. Il était réveillé lorsque que je l'observais sans vergogne. Quelle cruche j'étais ! Mais que m'a-t-il pris pour faire ce genre de choses? Surtout cet homme sans scrupule, mon ennemi juré. J'ai suis déraisonnable. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte formant un "o", ma poitrine collée à son torse, mes mains posées sur son ventre où je pouvais sentir une musculature bien dessinée. Je baissais la tête, alors que des rougeurs prenaient place sur mes joues. Nous fûmes interrompus par un coup à la porte, et je me dégageais de lui pour me jetais sur mon lit.

-** Entrez**, hurlais-je.

Maria fit son apparition, dans son habituelle tenue. Je la saluais poliment, et elle en fit de même. Edward lui fit un signe de la tête.

- **Mademoiselle, votre mère et votre père vous attendent afin de déjeuner**, dis-t-elle

- **D'accord, je me change et j'arrive.**

Elle disparut après une révérence. Je me levais pour aller à la salle de bain juxtaposée à ma chambre, quand Edward se posta devant moi.

-** Oui** ? questionnais-je évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-** Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?**

- **Oui, je te regardais et que cela peut-il vous faire Prince Edward ?**

Il fit une grimace à l'entente du mot Prince, mais se reprit et me fit un sourire amusé, puis il s'en alla. Je me préparais en vitesse et rejoignis mes parents dans la salle de bal où nous déjeunions habituellement. Edward était toujours là, Renée avait dû lui proposer de rester. Je m'assis à droite de ma mère. Edward, devant moi, me regardait avec malice. Il m'énervait !

-** Comment vas-tu Isabella, te sens-tu bien**? demanda Charlie.

-** Je me porte comme un charme,** dis-je d'un rire jaune. ( d'un faux rire)

Puis une chose qui m'était sorti de la tête, alors qu'elle ne le devrait pas, me vient. Il voulait qu'après le mariage, précisément à la nuit de noce, j'ai un enfant. Que je tombe enceinte. D'Edward. Je devins soudain livide. Je n'étais pas prête, c'était une certitude. J'étais trop jeune, je n'avais que 19 ans, j'avais des rêves à réaliser, je voulais profiter de la vie, voyager autant que je le pouvais. Et puis serais-je une bonne mère ? Je n'en étais pas si sûre.

- **Ma chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ?**

La douce main de ma mère se posa sur ma chevelure brune pour les caresser tendrement.

- **Euh...Oui, je vais bien, je vais aller me promener.**

Je me dépêchais de terminer mon assiette et me rendais directement à l'écurie. J'entrais dans le box de Dahlia, mon cheval, de pelage noir. Une vraie merveille. Je sellais le cheval.

- **Comment vas-tu, ma belle **? dis-je en cajolent sa crinière.

Elle baissa la tête, me laissant champ libre pour des caresses.

-** Allez, on va faire un tour.**

J'attrapais sa selle, je rouvris l'enclos et le refermais derrière moi.

- On va faire un petit tour ? entendis-je.

Je me retournais d'un coup. Edward était accoudé à l'enclos se trouvant près de celui de Dahlia.

- **Oui et _seule_**, répondis-je caressant distraitement Dahlia sans poser mon regard dans le sien. **Je vais te laisser**, finis-je par dire.

Je tirais Dahlia avec moi, ses sabots faisant un bruit monstrueux. Je sortis des écuries, de loin je voyais déjà la forêt. Je montais sur le dos de Dahlia. Je donnais deux coups sur son ventre, et elle se mit au trot. Nous dépassions déjà les arbres qui longeaient les écuries. À la moitié du trajet, j'entendis des bruits, un cheval au galop, les sons se rapprochaient de moi. Je m'arrêtais, et au loin, je distinguais un cheval roux, la personne qui le montait était encore flou, pourtant, je reconnu l'individu.

Non, mais je devais rêver ! Il m'avait suivi ! Comme vous avez dû le devinez, Edward m'avait suivi.

- **Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot SEULE ?**

-** Isabella, ne sois pas fâchée, tu dois comprendre qu'on ne laisse pas une jeune femme seule dans la forêt, de plus ma future femme.**

- **Rentre donc et laisse-moi.**

- **Je refuse, je resterais avec toi.**

Voyant toute sa détermination à ne pas fléchir, je cédais.

- **Alors, tais-toi et fais-toi petit.**

Il hocha la tête, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Je repartis au galop essayant de le distancer, pour qu'il me perde de vue. Cependant, il était bien meilleur cavalier que moi, et mes tentatives furent veine, car je ne le distançais même pas de 100 mètres. Lorsque j'arrivais à mon lieu de prédilection, j'attachais Dahlia à un arbre, et il en fit de même. Ma jolie petite clairière, qu'il m'avait montrée. Je m'allongeais au milieu, je fermais les yeux, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'allais devoir me marier, tomber enceinte dans les semaines qui suivraient ce mariage. C'était trop, moi qui pensais pouvoir choisir mon mari et quand je voudrais avoir des enfants, c'était mal parti. Je sentis sa présence, son odeur près de moi.

- **Tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir ça...**

J'ouvris les yeux. Il était temps que nous ayons une discussion.

* * *

Alors ?

N'hésitez pas à commenter.

Sara


	6. Chapitre 5: Confrontation

******Not need to be loved**  


**- Chapitre 5: Confrontation -**

_____Disclamer__ : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

"**-Tu n'es pas la seule! Moi non plus, je ne veux pas me marier. J'y suis contraint… Je n'ai pas le choix,** insista-t-il, **c'est inévitable.**

Il soupira.

-**Moi aussi, j'aurai voulu choisir mon épouse, et décider quand avoir des enfants. Mais j'aurai par dessus tout voulu ne pas être prince. Avoir des responsabilités, ce n'est guère pour moi! Mais ça m'est imposé.. J'aurai aimé être une personne normale, avec un travail que j'aurai choisi, et avec la femme que j'aurai choisie,** m'avoua-t-il, la tête baissée.

Il s'était confié à moi, et cela me réchauffait le coeur. Mais le fait qu'il ne voulait à ce point pas de moi me fit encore plus mal. Malgré nos différents de ces dernières années, il avait été mon ami.

**-Puisque nous y sommes contraints, essayons au moins de nous rendre la vie la plus facile possible ensemble,** proposais-je tout en entortillant mes cheveux, angoissée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait me répondre.

Il se leva brusquement, et planta ses yeux noircis par la colère sur moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul face à sa posture dominatrice.

**-Tu ne comprends donc rien,** **Isabella!** **Je ne veux pas de toi,** me cracha-t-il violemment en me pointant du doigt,** je te hais! **

Il tourna les talons, et enfourcha sa monture avant de disparaître derrière les feuillages, le bruit des sabots heurtant le sol persistant longuement. Une larme, solitaire, m'échappa, mes yeux embués. Je restai là à regarder le ciel s'assombrir. La nuit tombait, mais j'étais toujours là, assise dans les herbes hautes.

Il m'avait planté un poignard dans le coeur. Moi qui avait pensé retrouver mon meilleur ami, en ce lieu qui autrefois nous unissait.

Je finis par fermer les yeux, immobile sur le sol glacé. "

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Sara**


	7. Chapitre 6 POv Edward du chapitre 5

******Not need to be loved**  


**- Chapitre 6: Discussion importante- La version d'Edward.  
**

_____Disclamer__ : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**POV Prince Edward Cullen**

-Tu n'es pas la seule! Moi non plus, je ne veux pas me marier. J'y suis contraint… me sentais-je obligé de me justifier. A y faire plus attention, on aurait pu ressentir de la supplication dans ma voix. Je n'ai pas le choix, soupirais-je, autorisant mes épaules à tomber.

-Moi aussi, j'aurai voulu choisir mon épouse, et décider quand avoir des enfants. Mais j'aurai par-dessus tout voulu ne pas être prince. Avoir des responsabilités, ce n'est guère pour moi! Mais ça m'est imposé.. J'aurai aimé être une personne normale, avec un travail que j'aurai choisi, et avec la femme que j'aurai choisie, résumais-je, détournant le regard, me laissant envahir, pour la première fois, devant quelqu'un, par mon ressentiment.

Pour la première fois, je m'étais ouvert à quelqu'un, réalisais-je. J'avais extériorisé mes sentiments. Et cela me parut momentanément libérateur. Mes épaules pesaient moins lourd, et l'air moins étouffant. Mais ce n'était pas si simple que cela n'y paraissait.

-Puisque nous y sommes contraints, essayons au moins de nous rendre la vie la plus facile possible ensemble, bafouilla-t-elle, sa voix timide me ramenant à la réalité

Je me tournais vers elle, entortillant ses cheveux bruns pour dissiper ce qui semblait être de l'hésitation, son innocence ravivant la colère que je nourrissais envers elle.

Je me relevai brusquement. Ce n'était pas parce que je lui avais révélé mes incertitudes face à cette situation que je voulais me rapprocher d'elle, ou avoir quoique ce soit avec elle. Justement, je ne voulais pas d'elle. Je voulais la voir souffrir! Mais j'avais un devoir, et je ne voulais en aucun cas décevoir mes proches, qui comptaient sur moi. J'étais contraint à me soumettre à cet arrangement.

Je la considérai avec toute la fureur qu'il m'était donné de ressentir à ce moment précis: non, elle ne m'aurait pas. Ni avec ses yeux de biche, ni avec sa petite bouche en forme de cœur, ni avec quelque ce soit d'autre. Elle recula devant moi. Il fallait que je me fasse comprendre, puisqu'apparemment, le message n'était pas encore passé.

-Tu ne comprends donc rien, Isabella! Je ne veux pas de toi, je te hais! concluais-je avec tout le venin que je pouvais y mettre.

Je tournai violemment les talons, décidé à rentrer, avant d'enfourcher ma monture, partant sans me retourner. L'écho assourdissant des sabots claquant sur le chemin de terre me confortait, et je talonnais davantage mon cheval, souhaitant m'éloigner au plus vite. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle? Je la haïssais depuis ce fameux jour. Je me rappelai encore très bien de l'instant où Tanya m'avait annoncé ce qui avait circulé dans le village, mais surtout la source de cette rumeur. Ma colère avait été telle que j'aurai pu me jeter sur Tanya et la frapper, encore et encore, à en défigurer son visage, si je n'avais pas su un minimum me contenir. Le souvenir de cette journée me rongeait encore.

_Flashback_

_Un énième bal allait se dérouler dans l'enceinte du palais, et il fallait donc une nouvelle fois que je fasse acte de présence. J'étais en train de me préparer pour l'occasion, quand Tanya pénétra dans ma chambre. Ayant déjà perdu un temps fou à me battre avec ma cravate, je sollicitais son aide._

_-Aide-moi à bien nouer ma cravate, lui demandais-je, me retenant de jeter ce morceau de fil le plus loin possible de mon cou._

_Elle se précipita vers moi, et s'attacha à arranger correctement ma cravate. Je la remerciais rapidement, avant d'enfiler la veste de mon costume._

_-Tu n'aurais pas vu Bella? lui demandais-je en finissant de me préparer._

_-Non… D'ailleurs, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose, me dit-elle d'un ton timide._

_Je me tournais vers elle, lui offrant toute mon attention, surpris à la fois par son comportement et le ton qu'elle avait employés, la timidité n'étant normalement pas son principal trait de caractère._

_-Je t'écoute, acquiesçais-je._

_-Bella a dit des choses sur toi, commença-t-elle, la voix hésitante, le visage fermé. Elle a raconté que tu… avais des petits penchants pour les hommes, dirons-nous, et que tu as eu des relations avec le fils du pasteur Weber. Je peux te dire que ça a jasé à travers le village… Si ton père apprend ça, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi! m'avertit-elle, l'inquiétude imprimée sur son visage._

_Et elle avait des raisons de l'être. Je sentais déjà en moi un bouillonnement, qui se transforma rapidement en une rage sans limite. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de dire ça? Surtout après ce qui s'était passé la veille… J'étais en colère, et pis encore. Je voulais la voir, et je voulais lui dire ce que je pensais d'elle. Elle s'était bien foutue de moi._

_Je sortais d'un pas brusque de la pièce, pressé d'arriver dans la salle de bal, où je savais qu'elle se trouvait._

_-Edward, attends-moi! me héla Tanya, qui me courait après, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber du haut de ses talons aiguilles._

_J'accélérais le pas, malgré son imploration. Je ne voulais pas ralentir. Je désirais arriver le plus vite possible à la réception, pour la trouver. Les imposantes portes de la salle de bal apparurent bientôt, et je n'attendis même pas que le groom m'annonce pour faire mon entrée. Je me précipitais dans la foule, regardant frénétiquement autour de moi, jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive, aux côtés de ce Jacob Black, ce qui eut l'effet d'accroître davantage encore ma colère. Quelques derniers pas déterminés me permirent d'arriver devant elle, et je m'autorisais alors à lui jeter un regard méprisant._

_-Bella, crachais-je sans chercher à garder le contrôle de ma voix, comment as-tu pu me faire ça?_

_-Mais…_

_-Non! l'interrompis-je violemment, moi même surpris du son qui s'échappa de ma gorge. Non, tu me laisses parler, repris-je, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Comment as-tu pu dire de telles immondices? Comment as-tu pu raconter à tout vent, et avec autant de méchanceté, que j'étais gay, et que j'avais notamment couché avec le fils du pasteur?_

_Elle me regardait, silencieuse, les yeux écarquillées, l'air stupéfaite. Comme si j'allais tomber pour ça. Comme si elle pouvait encore me tromper. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça? Je me rendais maintenant compte que j'aurai du croire Tanya bien plus tôt, quand elle me disait que je ne devais plus rester en sa compagnie._

_-Tu n'es qu'une piètre menteuse, une manipulatrice sans honte, qui ne semble pas connaître de limites! l'accusais-je, autorisant ma haine à tinter mes mots. Tu es sans cœur! Je ne vois pas comment ma sœur peut te considérer comme une amie! concluais-je d'un rictus amer._

_Je ne me souvenais plus de mes mots exacts, mais je poursuivais ainsi pendant un certain temps, m'épanchant en insultes, sans même chercher la moindre réponse ou excuse de sa part. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parle. Elle avait déjà trop parlé. Et tandis que je prenais un plaisir presque malsain, mais ô combien satisfaisant, à la voir se décomposer devant moi, ainsi désarmée, prise au piège, sur le fait, des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux, tentant désespérément de couler le long de ses joues, habituellement rosies par la timidité, mais désormais livides. Elle finit par s'enfuir, ce qui mit fin à mon débit d'injures. Je me rendais alors compte que tout le monde me regardait, abasourdi par le spectacle que je venais d'offrir: je m'étais offert sur un plateau d'argent. Le Prince Edward, dans toute sa fureur._

_Fin Flashback_

Un écart de mon cheval me ramena au moment présent, et j'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir un sanglier sur le chemin avant que ma monture ne se cabre, et que, déséquilibré, je ne tombe au sol, ma tête heurtant le sable dur. Je fus brièvement conscient d'une douleur lancinante traversant tout mon corps, et trouvant son apogée sous mon crâne, avant de plonger dans le noir complet.


	8. Chapitre 7: La chute

******Not need to be loved**  


**- Chapitre 7: La chute. -**

_____Disclamer__ : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillais désorientée. J'étais allongée dans l'herbe, et autour de moi, s'étendaient à perte de vue de multiples variétés d'arbres. J'étais encore dans la forêt, dans la clairière d'Edward, plus précisément, où nous allions quand nous étions plus jeunes. Désormais, je ne venais ici que lorsque j'étais sûre qu'il n'y serait pas. Je remarquais plus loin Dahlia, couchée sur son flanc.

Je me levais, prudemment, avant de me diriger vers ma jument, qui se releva à mon approche. Après l'avoir détachée, je me hissais d'un mouvement fluide sur sa selle, et je repris le chemin du retour, demandant un galop rapide à ma jument, étant particulièrement pressée de rentrer au château. J'étais esquintée.

Je n'étais plus très loin du manoir quand j'aperçus une forme au sol, et plus j'avançais, plus cette forme se définissait. Et je n'aimais pas ce que je venais à imaginer.

Et effectivement, mes soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque j'arrivais à quelques mètres du corps inerte qui s'étalait de tout son long sur le sol. Je m'empressais de descendre de cheval, gardant les rênes dans ma main pour la tenir à proximité. Je distinguais alors des cheveux aux reflets cuivrés. Je lâchais Dahlia, et me précipitais vers Edward, gisant inconscient. Son cheval semblait avoir disparu. Je m'abaissais près de lui, et le secouais doucement, n'osant pas le remuer de peur d'aggraver une éventuelle blessure.

-Edward, réveille-toi, l'implorais-je, le secouant toujours, ma voix trahissant mon inquiétude.

J'étais encore relativement loin du château, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser seul, vulnérable, peut être blessé, le temps d'aller chercher des secours. Il fallait que je le ramène au plus vite. Mais je ne pouvais pas le porter, me rendis-je compte, aux vues de la carrure de cet homme que j'étais amené à épouser. Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit, et n'ayant pas d'autre choix, je me décidais rapidement. Je me levais rapidement pour rattraper Dahlia, et l'approcher d'Edward. Il me fallut quelques instants pour parvenir à mes fins, mais elle finit par s'allonger à ma demande. Je pouvais ainsi plus facilement hisser Edward sur son dos, en le remuant le moins possible. Je passais de l'autre côté de la jument, et j'attrapais Edward sous les épaules. Une profonde inspiration plus tard, et lorsque je fus sûre de ma prise sur lui, je le tirais vers Dahlia, qui ne broncha pas, et le positionna de la meilleure façon qu'il m'était alors permis. Assurée qu'il ne tomberait pas, je m'installais à mon tour sur ma monture, Edward contre mon ventre, le corps complètement relâché. Je serrais les mollets, Dahlia réagissant immédiatement à mon impulsion, se relevant prudemment. Un autre petit coup de talons, et la jument partit au galop, les rênes dans une main, l'autre main sur Edward, pour le maintenir en place, et qu'il ne glisse pas.

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, j'aperçus enfin les écuries d'où j'étais partie. Un écuyer se trouvait devant la porte de la grange, encore à bonne distance cependant de moi.

-Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît, hurlais-je à son attention.

Il ne se retourna pas vers moi.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, criais-je de nouveau, le désespoir audible dans ma voix, maintenant la direction de ma jument.

Il se tourna finalement vers moi, m'ayant semble-t-il entendu. Je le hélais de la main, que je détachais temporairement d'Edward, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire avancer dans ma direction. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le corps inerte du Prince, il se mit à courir. Je m'arrêtais à son niveau, le laissant s'occuper d'Edward tandis que moi-même je mettais pied à terre. Je me dirigeais alors immédiatement vers le château, le plus rapidement possible, trottinant, donc, ma robe me ralentissant, avant de me retrouver face à un garde.

-Y a-t-il un problème? questionna-t-il.

-Appelez le docteur Gerandy, et dites-lui de venir aux écuries, lui dis-je précipitamment. Le Prince Edward est blessé!

Le temps qu'il assimile ce que je venais de lui dire, il s'exécuta et s'en alla chercher de l'aide. J'en profitais pour rejoindre l'écuyer, et l'aider à ramener Edward, ses bras reposant sur nos deux épaules. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, le garde revint rapidement.

-Laissez, madame, je m'en occupe, me proposa-t-il avant de prendre la relève, et de soutenir à son tour son prince.

A partir de ce moment-là, tout sembla s'enchaîner, à une telle vitesse que je ne réalisais qu'après coup la situation, en revenant progressivement à la réalité. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que le médecin se trouvait dans une des chambres d'amis du château, en compagnie d'Edward. Alors que je pensais qu'il ne sortirait jamais de cette pièce, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière le docteur Gerandy.

-Le Prince dort, me rassura-t-il. J'ai recousu la blessure au crâne, et normalement, aucune séquelle ne devrait subsister. Mais dès qu'il se réveille, prévenez-moi, conclut-il avant de s'en aller.

Je rentrais doucement dans la pièce où se reposait Edward. Il était allongé sur le lit, un bandage recouvrant le haut de son crâne. Il dormait paisiblement. Je déplaçais le plus silencieusement possible la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de l'armoire pour m'asseoir près de son lit.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, à le surveiller. Moi qui le détestait, et qu'il détestait. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'en aller. Alors je restais là, assise, à le regarder. Au bout d'un certain temps, je m'installais sur le lit, et mis ma main sur son front. Pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre, me justifiais-je. Il était un peu chaud. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, puisqu'une main s'abattit sur la mienne pour la serrer. Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur ceux d'Edward, mais ceux-ci étaient toujours clos, et sa respiration toujours aussi régulière. Il dormait toujours, semblait-il. Il me tenait cependant la main, et ne voulait pas la lâcher, puis-je constater face à la force de sa poigne. Je me résignais donc à le laisser me tenir la main, et je finis par m'endormir, ma tête contre son torse.

Une main caressant mes cheveux me réveilla je ne sais combien de temps plus tard. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir. Je me contentais de soupirer d'aise. Mais le contact s'interrompit à la seconde où mon soupir s'éteignit. Les évènements de la journée m'assaillirent alors d'un coup: Edward me suivant, Edward se confiant à moi, moi lui proposant une éventuelle amitié, sa fuite, Edward sur le sol inerte, moi hissant Edward sur Dahlia, ma course folle jusqu'au château, le docteur Gerandy me parlant de l'état d'Edward, mais surtout, la main d'Edward sur la mienne, et moi m'endormant sur son torse.

Moi m'endormant sur le torse d'Edward…

A en sentir la dureté de ce qui soutenait ma tête, j'en conclus que je n'avais à priori pas bouger.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas, entendis-je, la cage thoracique sur laquelle je reposais vibrant sous moi.

-Et bien, fais comme si je dormais encore, répondis-je avec lassitude, ne souhaitant pas encore laisser partir ce moment de quiétude.

-Bella, j'aimerai te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, reprit-il de sa voix grave après quelques instants de silence. Que pourrais-je faire pour toi?

-J'aimerais que tu me rendes ma liberté, implorais-je doucement, que l'on annule ce mariage. Seule ma voix cependant était pleine d'espoir.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, aucune réponse ne venant, et je pus voir son sourire contrits. Rien de surprenant. Je savais que c'était perdu d'avance.

-Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le choix, pas plus que toi, insista-t-il.

-Je vais te laisser, concluais-je après un nouveau silence, désirant fuir cette atmosphère qui s'alourdissait d'instant en instant. J'ai cours de violon, et je dois aller choisir la robe avec ta mère et ta sœur, lui expliquais-je. On est jeudi.

-D'accord, euh… bonne leçon, je suppose, finit-il par répondre, le ton incertain.

-Oui, je l'espère aussi… Ce qui suit sera certainement moins amusant… Du shopping… Beurk, ajoutais-je, pour faire bonne mesure, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, autorisant une grimace à s'étaler sur mon visage.

Je lui fis un signe de la main avant de sortir de la chambre. Avant de fuir Edward. Avant de me jeter à bras ouverts vers un futur qui allait me condamner. Et que j'étais obligée d'accepter.

Et la conscience de l'inéluctabilité de mon destin eut plus d'effet sur moi que je ne m'y attendais puisqu'à la fin de mon cours de violon, je me sentais éreintée, mes mains me faisant souffrir le martyre, montrant que j'avais passé la séance crispée. Tandis que je massais mes poignets endoloris, le professeur s'approcha de moi.

-Isabella, est-ce que ça va? m'interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés, clairement inquiet. Tu étais ailleurs aujourd'hui! poursuivit-il.

-Non, je vais bien! Je suis juste préoccupée par quelque chose de personnel, expliquais-je vaguement, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans les détails, me forçant à sourire pour ne pas me trahir.

Il me regarda quelques instants dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer de ma sincérité, avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Je m'autorisais alors à relâcher mes muscles.

Comme si j'allais lui raconter mes problèmes, et pleurer sur son épaule.

Je pris mon sac et sortis du bâtiment, pour y rejoindre Alice. Elle était bien là, et très occupée, semblait-il. Elle était en effet en pleine discussion avec Jasper, qui était venu avec la voiture, et qui souriait niaisement à ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils aient le bonheur qu'ils méritaient. Je ne savais pas si Alice ressentait quelque chose pour Jasper, mais lui l'aimait. Ça, on ne pouvait pas en douter vu la façon dont il la regardait. Il me demandait aussi des nouvelles d'elle quand elle ne venait pas au manoir Swan.

Je soupirais. Moi aussi, j'aurai souhaité connaître l'amour.

Je les rejoignis.

-Alice, comment vas-tu? demandais-je, attirant ainsi l'attention de deux tourtereaux qui n'avaient pas remarqué ma présence.

Alice se retourna vers moi, et me sauta dans les bras, avant de se détacher rapidement.

-Oh Bella, il faut que l'on se dépêche! Jasper va nous déposer chez Carmen's. Je dois aussi te raconter quelque chose de super! Et j'ai aussi un truc à te montrer, ainsi qu'qu'autre chose! débita-t-elle joyeusement, me trainant jusqu'à la voiture.

-Oui, Alice, doucement, tentais-je de la calmer. Tu me parleras de tout ça dans la voiture.

Jasper avait anticipé notre mouvement, et nous tenait la portière ouverte. Je m'engouffrais dans le véhicule, suivie de près par le petit lutin qui me servait d'amie, et qui babillait sans s'arrêter. Et tandis que je m'installais, je pouvais sentir l'angoisse et le stress monter en moi. Maintenant que j'allais avoir la robe, cela devenait officiel: je serais prochainement mariée au Prince Edward.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur: Alors ce chapitre ? Je vous ai postée deux chapitre pour me pardonnez de ce retard. A bientôt pour le chapitre 8._

_Sara_


	9. Chapitre 8: Robe de mariée et jalousie

******Not need to be loved**  


**- Chapitre 8****_: Robe de mariée et jalousie_**-

_____Disclamer__ : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

-Bella, tu savais que le fils de Madame Pierce m'avait invité à un rendez-vous? dit Alice en se tournant vers moi.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, puis regarda furtivement Jasper à l'avant. Je compris alors qu'Alice avait remarqué l'attirance qu'éprouvait Jasper à son égard, et qu'elle voulait en jouer.

Je décidai de rentrer dans son jeu, pour voir qu'elle serait la réaction de celui-ci.

-Tiens donc? Je ne savais pas que tu lui plaisais, fis-je remarquer, feignant la surprise, les yeux exorbités.

Alice se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire de la situation, moi-même devant me retenir de laisser mon hilarité prendre le dessus.

Je jetai un coup en direction de Jasper, qui serrait le volant à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

-Je compte bien le faire mariner avant d'accepter son invitation, ajouta-t-elle quand elle eut l'assurance que ma propre réplique avait eu l'effet escompté. Le rendre fou de désir… poursuivit-elle, en poussant un petit gémissement.

Nous entendîmes alors un petit grondement venant de Jasper, mais nous prîmes soin de faire comme si nous n'avions rien entendu. Elle changea bien vite de sujet et, pour mon plus grand malheur, parla de ma future robe.

-Comme tu le sais sans doute très bien, tu devras porter la robe de mariée de ma mère, grand-mère, et j'en passe. Mais saches que si elle ne te plait pas trop, tu as le droit de faire quelques changements.

J'acquiesçai, tandis qu'elle sortait de son sac un croquis de la robe, pour me le passer, accompagné d'un feutre noir. Elle me demanda alors d'entourer ce qui ne me plaisait pas, et je m'exécutais.

J'entourai les manches longues avec la dentelle, ainsi que celle autour du cou, donnant à cette robe un air de pyjama défraichis pour senior en maison de repos.

Monstrueux.

Ce genre de choses immondes ne devrait même pas exister.

-Alice, c'est vraiment horrible, m'exclamais-je avec une grimace horrifiée, incapable de me retenir davantage.

-A qui le dis-tu…. Quand ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait mis ça à son mariage, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle se moquait de moi, m'expliqua-t-elle. Mais apparemment non… Que dire… Elle aimait tellement mon père qu'elle aurait pu se marier sur une vache!

Elle éclata de rire quelques instants après s'être tue, et finit par sourire tendrement.

A y réfléchir, il est vrai que c'était une jolie preuve d'amour que ce sacrifice qu'avait fait sa mère. Mais pour ma part, j'aurai été bien incapable de porter ça.

J'ajoutai donc quelques notes, indiquant notamment de rajouter de la soie à tel endroit, couper telle partie, ou ajouter un peu de tissu ailleurs. Mais surtout, faire disparaître toute cette dentelle!

Après quelques autres modifications, je rendais le dessin à Alice, qui l'étudia soigneusement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fouilla de nouveau dans son sac, pour en sortir une feuille blanche et un crayon, et elle passa ainsi le reste du trajet à dessiner. Elle s'interrompit au moment où nous arrivâmes chez Carmen's.

-Tiens, regarde ce que ça donne maintenant, dit-elle en me tendant le dessin.

Je savais qu'Alice avait beaucoup de talent, mais je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à quelque chose d'aussi beau.

-Incroyable, Alice. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça! C'est vraiment impressionnant! Je crois même que ça me donne envie d'arriver dans cette jolie robe devant l'autel, dis-je, enjouée face au croquis de la robe que je tenais dans les mains.

-Regarde, Jasper, lui dis-je en lui tendant la feuille, alors qu'il attendait patiemment que nous nous décidions à descendre du véhicule.

Il la prit, et regarda longuement le dessin avant de complimenter Alice, un sourire charmant aux lèvres. Mais la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins était sans doute qu'Alice lui fasse à son tour les yeux doux.

Il lui rendit son dessin, et vient nous ouvrir les portières. Je partis devant, seule, laissant Alice discuter avec Jasper.

J'entrai dans le magasin, le tintement de la clochette accrochée au-dessus de la porte me faisant sursauter, pour me retrouver face au comptoir, une blonde se tenant toute droite, le téléphone à la main, visiblement en bonne compagnie puisqu'elle afficha un sourire coquin, et sembla répondre à son interlocuteur.

Je reportai mon attention sur autre chose, qui se trouva être Esmée et ma mère, assises sur l'un des différents divans présents dans l'ensemble du magasin.

-Bonjour, dis-je doucement, pour faire remarquer ma présence.

Elles sursautèrent, Renée se levant la première pour venir à ma rencontre. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa les joues.

-Mon petit bébé va se marier, dit-elle, émue, les yeux embués par les larmes qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de retentir.

En vain, puisqu'elles ne tardèrent pas à couler le long de ses joues. Bouleversée, je me mis à mon tour à pleurer.

-Oh, Maman, s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas. Pas avec lui, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

J'enfouis ma tête contre son cou, et continuais à sangloter. Elle me masse doucement le dos avec sa main, faisant des mouvements de haut en bas.

-Je sais, ma chérie, je sais. Je suis désolée. Si seulement j'avais tenu tête à ton père… s'excusa-t-elle en embrassant mes cheveux.

Je ne savais pas que ma mère n'avait pas voulu de ce mariage. Je me doutais que c'était l'œuvre de mon père.

Il était très proche de Carlisle. Il avait dû lui parler de cet arrangement durant l'une de leurs parties de golf du mercredi. En apparence, mon père pouvait paraître assez coincé, plutôt solitaire; ce qu'il n'était pas dans l'intimité.

Je me détachais de ma mère, et me forçais à lui sourire. Elle me sourit tendrement en retour, avant d'attraper ma main et de me tirer vers Esmée - ou plutôt la Reine - ainsi qu'Alice, qui étaient restées en retrait.

-Bonjour Bella! Comment vas-tu? demanda poliment Esmée, le sourire contraint.

Elle se doutait que je n'étais pas folle de joie vis à vis de ce mariage. Mais qui à Livonnir ne le savait pas? Depuis cette fameuse soirée, Edward et moi ne nous faisions que des crasses l'un envers l'autre. Tout le monde avait donc dû être surpris lorsque de la nouvelle des fiançailles.

-Je vais bien, merci de demander, répondis-je en lui offrant un sourire timide.

-Bon, assez parlé! interrompit Alice en tapant des mains. Comme Bella et moi avons déjà travaillé sur les retouches de la robe de mariage, on va aller choisir une robe pour le banquet des fiançailles! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, oui Alice, d'accord, soufflais-je avec lassitude.

Je me rappelais de ce qu'elle vait dit dans la voiture, et l'envie de savoir la véridicité de l'information se fit sentir.

-Alice, tu as vraiment rendez-vous avec Alec Pierce? lui soufflais-je à l'oreille une fois à une distance raisonnable de nos mères respectives.

-Il m'a invité, mais j'ai refusé, répondit-elle.

Et voyant que je n'avais plus rien à lui dire, elle s'élança en direction des robes éparpillées à travers la pièce. Je la laissais faire, et partis rejoindre Esmee et ma mère, qui s'étaient réinstallées dans le divan.

Mais le temps passa, et commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer. Alice ne cessait d'empiler sur un fauteuil robe sur robe, et ce depuis une heure. J'étais par ailleurs particulièrement éreintée.

-Alice, ça suffit! finis-je par hurler. Ce n'est pas toi qui va essayer tout ça, lui dis-je en pointant le fauteuil maintenant submergé de tissus. Déjà que je ne suis pas là par gaité de coeur!

-Désolée Bella, tu sais bien que je ne peux jamais m'arrêter.

Je ne lui répondis pas, lui indiquant ainsi mon mécontentement, et que je n'étais pas prête à parler de sitôt. La voir ainsi courir dans tous les sens devenait énervant, et je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, tellement je tombais de fatigue, celle de rentrer.

Mais ma patience avait été poussée à bout, et je n'en pouvais plus. Ne voulant cependant par faire honte à ma mère devant Esmee en envoyant tout balader, je me résignais donc à me diriger vers ce qui avait été un siège afin de choisir la robe qui me plaisait le plus.

Après les avoir toutes consciencieusement étudiées, j'optais pour une longue robe de bal de couleur violette, le tissu en mousseline de soie aussi agréable à la vue qu'au toucher. Il y avait seulement une bretelle, avec, dessus, une grosse rose blanche, incrustée de paillettes violettes.

-Je prendrai celle-là, leur indiquais-je en désignant l'objet de mon attention.

Alice me regarda avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Elle s'empressa d'aller chercher l'hôtesse à l'accueil, qui prit mes mesures, nous indiquant que la robe serait prête dans trois jours.

Ce qui était largement suffisant.

J'aurai donc ma robe lundi, le banquet ayant été fixé pour mercredi. Edward serait en meilleure forme à ce moment-là.

Le docteur Gerandy avait dit qu'il se portait plutôt bien. Qu'il fallait seulement qu'il fasse attention. Je m'étais surprise à me sentir soulagée. J'avais même souris. Je l'avais appelé dès que je m'étais réveillée, ainsi qu'Edward, et était revenu pour l'examiner.

-Bella, nous allons rentrer.

La voix de ma mère se fit entendre.

J'acquiesçais, et récupérais mes effets avant de rejoindre la voiture, dans laquelle Jasper nous attendait, la tête sur le volant. Alice se précipita vers la portière, et l'ouvrit.

Il sursauta, et regarda, perdu, autour de lui. Alice lui fit un sourire éclatant auquel il répondit, les yeux brillants. Je secours la tête, consternée.

Elle l'avait dans la poche, et elle en jouait. Ce n'était pas bien. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice lui brise le cœur. Il était tellement gentil, et avait à peine 18 ans. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle.

Esmée et Alice s'en allèrent à leur voiture, tandis que ma mère et moi montions à l'arrière de la nôtre, Jasper perdu dans ses pensées, sifflotant derrière le volant.

-Alors comme ça, j'ai entendu que l'aîné Pierce faisait la cour à Alice, Bella? questionna-t-elle.

Le sifflotement s'interrompit, et Jasper se retourna vivement, avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Nous ne prêtâmes pas attention à sa réaction. Ou ma mère, du moins.

-Oui, mais elle a refusé, répondis-je.

Je ne voulais pas mentir; encore moins à ma mère. Et puis, ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour Jasper, même si je savais qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se montrer aux yeux de tous.

-Bien, j'espère qu'elle a pris la bonne décision, soupira-t-elle.

-Oh oui, elle a pris la bonne décision, marmonna Jasper, le plus discret possible. Mais pas assez pour échapper à mes oreilles.

Mon regard se perdit dans le paysage. Le vent semblait plutôt fort. J'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'orage, car ce serait horrible.

-Bella, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit à la maison.

-Je t'écoute.

-Edward restera à la maison le temps de sa convalescence, jusqu'à son rétablissement complet.

-Quoi?

-Je pense que c'est assez clair. Ne discute pas, soupira ma mère, avant de se taire.

JE DÉTESTE EDWARD CULLEN !

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ces quelques jours à venir s'annonçaient mouvementés.

* * *

_ Hey tout le monde._

_Je n'ai pas posté depuis le 26/03 et je suis désolée pour ça. _

_J'essaierai de sortir le chapitre 9 dans les prochains jours._

_Je vous remercie pour review._

_REVIEW=TEASER_

_XOXO_

_Sara Grey Moon_


	10. Note

**Coucou tout le monde !**

_Ce n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre, mais le prochain chapitre sortira prochainement, il est en pleine correction par ma beta._

_Cette note est seulement pour quelques précisions:_

_Alors première chose, on m'a demandé à quelle époque se dérouler cette histoire._

**Réponse:**

_- Elle se déroule aux vingtième siècle, entre les années 40 et 50, donc ce qui veux dire que l'histoire est en pleine seconde guerre mondiale. Etant donné que Livonnir est seulement un pays inventée et qu'il est un peu éloigné des autres continents, je ne pense pas faire référence à la deuxième guerre mondiale._

_-Deuxième tiret pour cette question. Les lunettes et les journaux existaient déjà à cette époque. Je fais référence au chapitre 4 et un passage._

_-Troisième tiret, la voiture existe depuis les années 1800, donc voilà y a une voiture._

_Après, j'aimerais dire quelque chose_

_Je comprends que certaine se lasse au fur et à mesure des sorties de chapitres, mais recevoir 7 review alors que 79 personnes te suivent, c'est vraiment décourageant._

_Et puis pour les anonymes qui me critiquent sur les fautes, oui, je fais des fautes, oui, je ne suis pas parfaite, mais j'ai eu quelque remarque vraiment très vache. J'essaie de de progresser avec vos critique qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises._

_Oui, on est là pour partager, évoluer et s'améliorer, mais il a des choses qui ne se disent pas._

_Je n'ai plus rien à dire._

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 9._

_Sara_


	11. Chapitre 9: Complètement folle

******Not need to be loved**

**- Chapitre 9****_: Elle est devenue complètement folle_**-

_____Disclamer__ : Stephenie Meyer détient toujours les droits sur les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Les valets ouvrirent la grande porte en chêne massif, et j'entrai en trombe à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir principal, et pour monter à l'étage, il fallait passer par le salon, où devaient sans doute se trouver mon père, ainsi que mon frère et sa campagne.

Mes foulées s'allongèrent lorsque j'entrai dans le fameux séjour. Comme prévu, mon père s'y trouvait, confortablement assis dans le canapé à lire le journal du jour. Emmett et Rosalie, quant à eux, se câlinaient. Ils sursautèrent tous lorsqu'ils entendirent le grand boum.

Je venais de trébucher, et était étalé de tout mon long sur le carrelage. Des pas se firent entendre, mais je ne pris pas la peine de relever la tête.

**_-Dis donc, Belle, toujours aussi maladroite?_** dit-une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de mon frère, qui me tendait la main.

Je le repoussai et grognai de mécontentement. Je me relevai péniblement, et me précipitai vers les escaliers. Je ne perdis alors pas de temps à traverser le couloir du deuxième étage, et lorsque j'aperçus l'objet de ma colère, j'accélérai davantage encore le pas. J'ouvris la porte à la volée, et me dirigeai vers le lit. Il devait s'être endormi, puisqu'il sursauta et regarda vivement autour de lui, avant que son regard ne tombe sur moi.

**_-Non mais ça ne va pas?_ **S'écria Edward en se redressant dans son lit.

**_-Non, ça ne va pas, et tout ça par ta faute_**! Hurlais-je en le pointant du doigt.

Il fronça les sourcils, et son regard devint noir.

D'où se permettait-il!

Maintenant que j'avais le loisir de me défouler, je n'allais pas m'en priver.

_**-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça m'arrive! A moi! Mais qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire pour mériter ça, bon dieu?**_

J'arpentais la pièce, me tournant de temps à autre vers Edward, qui me regardait comme s'il me poussait une deuxième tête.

_**-Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Dis-moi pourquoi!**_

Je le pointais de nouveau du doigt, l'autre main sur la hanche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de la refermer aussitôt.

_**-Comme si je ne te voyais pas assez, il va falloir que tu habites sous mon toit! Arrggghh!**_ Hurlais-je.

Je m'approchais encore de son lit et le jetais un regard méchant. Tout d'un coup, il m'attrapa et me tira à lui. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent alors brusquement sur les miennes.

Trop surprise, je ne cherchai pas à le repousser. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser qu'il m'ait offert. Il se dégagea enfin, et me regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte, et ne parvenais à détacher mon regard.

_**-Enfin! Tu sais te taire, en fin de compte.**_

_**-Va te faire foutre, Edward Cullen!**_

Je me relevai, furieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit alors, mais ma main s'abattit sur sa joue dans un claquement particulièrement sonore. Sa tête partit sur le côté.

Merde.

_**-Bella, tu ne penses pas qu'une chute était déjà suffisante?** _La voix sèche d'Edward se fit entendre.

**_-Je suis navrée, mais tu l'as bien mérité! Embrasser une dame sans son accord, quel comportement indigne!_**

Il me lança un regard noir.

**_-Alors, peux-tu me dire ce qui peut te mettre dans cet état?_ **demanda-t-il.

_**-Toi! Toi et seulement TOI,**_ m'écriais-je, hors de moi.

_**-Ok, moi, moi et seulement moi! Mais qu'ai-je bien pu faire?**_

_**-Je rêve? Oui, c'est ça, je rêve. Je ne me marierai pas avec toi dans une semaine. Il n'y aura pas de banquet en notre faveur…** _essayais-je de me persuader en murmurant dans le vide.

_**-Ma parole, mais elle est devenue complètement folle à lier!**_ Entendis-je.

Je me retournais vers lui, pour me rapprocher d'un pas.

**_-Oui, je suis devenue folle, par ta faute et rien que par ta faute!_** lui reprochais-je.

_**-Mais oui, c'est ça, par ma faute et rien que par ma faute,**_ répondit-il, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

_**-Je ne veux plus discuter avec toi!** _M'écriais-je.

Tu appelles ça discuter, ce que l'on vient de faire? On n'a pas le même sens du mot 'discuter', alors…

_**-Arrrrrgggghhh!**_

Je pris la direction de la porte, mais lorsque j'ouvris, je constatais qu'Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient là, devant moi, accroupis.

**_-Vous écoutiez à la porte,_** dis-je lentement. **_VOUS ÉCOUTIEZ A LA PORTE!_**

J'étais désormais vraiment, vraiment en colère. Je passai devant eux en leur lançant un regard noir.

_**-Waouh, la frangine a pété un plomb,**_ entendis-je Emmett dire.

_**-J'ai entendu, Emmett SWAN,** _dis-je en accentuant son nom.

Je montai l'escalier à pas d'éléphant, en espérant que le message soit passé: ne pas déranger.

Ma réaction avait été absolument exagérée, mais j'avais eu besoin d'évacuer. Le fait qu'il reste quelques temps ici avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Pourtant, son séjour était un bon moyen pour que je m'habitue à sa présence. On allait quand même passer le restant de nos jours ensemble. La famille royale avait des contrats pour tous leurs mariages, et le divorce en était une des clauses: la femme n'avait pas le droit de demander le divorce. Seul l'homme en avait le privilège.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je retrouvais un semblant de paix. J'enlevai mes chaussures et me glissai sous les draps. La tête dans l'oreiller, je laissai libre cours à mes larmes. Des sanglots déchirants s'échappaient de ma gorge, mais c'était libérateur. Le fait de pleurer n'arrangeait en rien ma situation, mais cela permettait d'évacuer la tension.

Une chose me vint à l'esprit. Une chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis bien longtemps. J'étais toute fois trop épuisée pour m'en occuper sur l'instant. Je m'endormis toute habillée, espérant qu'à mon réveil, mes problèmes disparaîtraient à coup de baguette magique. Chose qui n'arriverait jamais, mais je ne pouvais qu'espérer.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que je m'étais réveillée, mais je ne m'étais cependant pas décidée à me lever de l'étreinte réconfortante qu'était mon lit douillet. Je me levai en soupirant, regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur recouvert d'une tapisserie bleue ciel: il était 18 heures. J'avais encore le temps de faire cette chose qui me tenait tant à cœur. J'ouvris la porte, cachée par un rideau, adjacente à celle qui permettait l'entrée de ma chambre. Et dernière cette porte, une bibliothèque personnelle. Je remis en place le rideau avant de refermer la porte.

Je jouais souvent dans cette pièce. A l'exception de mes parents et de Maria, personne ne connaissait l'existence de cette pièce. Emmett ne pénétrait jamais dans ma chambre, et n'avait donc pas pu en prendre connaissance. La pièce était dans les tons verts, et au centre de celle-ci trônait un bon gros fauteuil, recouvert d'un patchwork, devant une petite table basse en chêne. Contre les murs, des bibliothèques étaient remplies de libres.

J'allais derrière le fauteuil et m'accroupis. Je passai ma main sous le meuble, et y sentis ce que je cherchais. J'en ressortis une boîte, que j'ouvris. Elle contenait des objets chers à mon cœur. Je n'en ressortis que le journal, et remis ensuite la boîte à sa place. J'attrapais un stylo, qui traînait sur la table, et m'installai dans le fauteuil. Les dix premières pages étaient noircies par les mots que j'avais couchés sur le papier.

La dernière fois que j'avais écrit remontait à il y a deux ans, jour pour jour.

_Cher journal,_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sens mal. Les émotions qui déferlent en moi me font mal, mais celle qui prédomine, c'est la haine. Contre cette grosse autruche blonde. Je la hais. La déteste. Je voudrais qu'elle meure. Oui. Qu'elle meure._

_Et Edward dans tout ça la croit. Oui, il la croit. Il pense vraiment que j'ai parlé dans son dos, comme cette greluche. Je le déteste autant que je l'aime. Oui, tu vois, je l'aime. Je ne sais pas comment je peux encore l'aimer, surtout après tout ça. C'est vrai que notre amitié est bizarre, mais jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurai cru, si on me l'avait dit, que je tomberai amoureuse de lui. Oui, je suis bien amoureuse du Prince Edward Cullen. Mais je n'ai aucune chance. Il est fiancé. A qui? Seuls ses parents le savent. Il le saura à sa majorité. Il n'a que 17 ans. Un an de plus que moi._

_J'allai lui dire ce que j'éprouvai pour lui, mais il vient de tout gâcher. Comment a-t-il pu me traiter de cette manière? M'insulter? Mettre en doute l'amitié entre sa sœur et moi? Il venait de briser la confiance que je lui portais, mais surtout notre soi-disant amitié qu'il disait si 'spéciale' à ses yeux._

_Malgré ça, je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime._

_Je suis pathétique._

_Vraiment pathétique._

_Je crois que je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui._

_Je suis fatiguée._

_Je viens de partir en courant de cette salle où il m'a humiliée, pour rentrer chez moi._

_J'espère pouvoir encore écrire prochainement._

_Bella._

Oui, ce jour-là, il avait brisé tout sentiment que j'éprouvai pour lui.

Notre amitié.

Notre confiance.

Notre complicité.

Et l'amour que je lui portais.

_Cher journal,_

_Cela faisait longtemps. J'espère que je t'ai manqué. En tout cas, tu m'as manqué. J'ai du mal à écrire ce que je ressens. Faut dire que j'ai l'habitude maintenant de tout garder pour moi. Je me sens enserrée dans un étau, sans la possibilité de me libérer. Je suis prise au piège, et je n'aime pas ça du tout._

_Que faire?_

_Tu n'aurais pas un moyen, quelque chose pour m'aider?_

_Non, tu ne peux pas m'aider._

_Parce que tu n'as rien de vivant._

_Je ne peux pas parler de ça à Alice._

_C'est sa sœur._

_Elle rêve de nous voir ensemble._

_Alors m'aider pour échapper de ses filets à lui, c'est impensable._

_M'enfuir?_

_On me retrouverait en à peine deux jours._

_Ou je finirais par mourir de faim._

_J'aimerai tellement avoir le choix._

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_Et voilà, maintenant, je me remets à pleurer._

**_-Mademoiselle Bella,_** entendis-je.

Je reconnus la voix de Maria. Je rangeai le journal à sa place, et me dépêchai de sortir.

**_-Ah, vous voilà,_ **s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie de me voir._** Et bien, ça doit faire fort longtemps que je ne vouais ai pas vu pénétrer dans cette pièce,** _constata-t-elle, songeuse. **_Le dîner est prêt, tout le monde vous attend_**, conclut-elle.

_**-Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes**_.

Elle s'en alla, me laissant seule. Je vérifiai ma tenue devant le miroir, remis quelques mèches rebelles s'échappant de mon chignon derrière l'oreille, et lissai les plis de ma robe.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle à manger, le silence se fit. Tout le monde me regardait, y compris Edward. Ils s'attendaient sûrement à ce que je fasse le même cirque que tout à l'heure.

Je m'installai à ma place, et constatai que bien que les assiettes soient pleines, personne n'avait encore touché à leur contenu. Je les regardai tour à tour.

-_**Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour manger?**_ demandais-je alors que je piquais une feuille de salade à l'aide de ma fourchette.

Ils ne répondirent pas, et commencèrent à manger. J'avais vraiment dû leur faire peur.

Lorsque j'eus fini de manger, je discutai avec Rosalie, assise sur ma gauche, qui sembla soulagée de ne pas me voir en colère.

**_-Bella, il faudra que tu me montres ta robe de mariée!_ **suggéra-t-elle.

Je me refermai aussitôt comme une huître. Voilà une des choses qui rendaient l'union encore plus concrète.

**_-Euh… désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise,_** dit-elle, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

_**-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça,** _la rassurai-je.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout, si je devais épouser le plus horrible des nigauds.

Le dessert ne tarda pas à arriver, et j'en pris une généreuse portion. Emmett mangeait avec entrain, sous le regard désespéré de Rosalie. La pauvre.

Je n'attendis pas l'accord du patriarche pour me lever, et embrassai ma mère sur la joue, avant de partir en direction de la chambre.

Une servant était présente devant la porte, et était visiblement en train de m'attendre.

_**-Mademoiselle Swan, votre bain est prêt**_, dit-elle en faisant une légère révérence.

C'est ce qui me gênait le plus. Dans une famille roulant sur l'or, les servants étaient payés correctement, et traités avec bonté. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'ils se baissaient devant nous. Il n'y avait que Maria qui ne le faisait pas.

_**-Merci.**_

Je pris la direction de ma salle de bain, me dévêtant avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Je reposai alors ma tête sur une serviette, installée sur le bord, et fermai les yeux. Quand l'eau commença à se refroidir, je sortis du bain, m'enroulant une serviette autour de la taille. Mes vêtements se trouvaient sur une chaise à proximité. Je me séchai rapidement, puis enfilais mes sous-vêtements et ma robe de nuit.

Je regagnai ma chambre, et me glissai dans mon lit. Je finis par m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Voilà le chapitre 9._

_J'espère avoir votre avis qu'il soit positive ou négatif. _

_Merci à tous de me suivre._

_Et a bientôt pour la suite._

_Sara_


	12. Note 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

Je m'excuse pour ma très longue absence, ça va plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis grandement désolée. Je ne posterai aucun chapitre au mois de août, mais je pense à partir de septembre je mettrais à jour mes deux fictions.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu.

A très bientôt

Sara


End file.
